


In The Beginning

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Harry Potter & Beyond [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era, Mostly Non-Canonical Plot, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, more tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Harry Potter, there were the Marauders. And among them was a special girl named Eleanor whose life was thrown into a crazy adventure after Voldemort attacked her and her family, leaving her orphaned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from Harry Potter do not belong to me - they belong to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
> Only my two original characters of this series - Eleanor and Merope (in future parts of this series) belong to me.

 

 _Eleanor Fleur Warbeck was a pureblooded witch with a loving family. Her parents loved her, took care of her and taught her how to use her magic wisely. In the wizarding world, they were a powerful and influential name. Unlike most of the other pureblooded wizards or witches, they were not blinded by prejudice - their family believed that there was no such statuses as mudbloods, half-bloods or_   _pureblood; if you were a wizard or a witch, the only thing that mattered was how you used your magic._

_Their lives were peaceful and their non-prejudiced beliefs were firmly grounded; they even went as far as to oppose Voldemort when the Dark Lord surfaced and gathered his followers or "Death Eaters" as they were known. But little did Eleanor know that her life as she knew was about to come to a sudden end..._

 

* * *

 

 

Five-year old Eleanor knelt by her mother's feet playing with her favourite rag doll and humming softly to herself as her mother sat in her large comfy armchair reading a novel. Suddenly Eleanor's father burst into the living room breathlessly, turning to face the two ladies with wide and fearful eyes.

 

"He's here.", was all Eleanor's father said.

 

"What?!", Eleanor's mother shot out of her seat, her novel thrown aside and forgotten, as her eyes went wide with horror.

 

"Take Eleanor and get out of here!", her father ordered her mother as he used his wand to shove furniture in front of the front door to barricade it.

 

"I won't leave you, Cornelius!", her mother shook her head firmly as she too retrieved her wand from inside her long dress sleeves.

 

"Penelope, if the Dark Lord destroys us all, then our work for Dumbledore would have amounted to nothing!", Cornelius turned to his wife as there was a tremendous crash from outside their home.

 

"Then we should all leave!", Penelope grabbed Cornelius' hand. "Don't throw your life away needlessly, my love! Please!", her brown doe eyes were filled with tears as she grew desperate to keep her husband safe.

 

There was another loud crash from outside as some of the furniture tumbled down and the main door splintered. Eleanor clutched her rag doll tightly as she turned to her parents with wide fearful eyes.

 

"Mummy, Daddy, what's going on?", Eleanor whimpered with tears starting to pool in the corners of her eyes.

 

"Everything's going to be okay, sweetie.", Penelope picked up her daughter and tried to calm her down as best as she could.

 

"Penelope, you must leave! Now!", Cornelius shouted as he ordered their house-elves to reinforce the makeshift barricade.

 

"Daddy, don't leave us!", Eleanor cried as she reached for her father.

 

"Eleanor.", Cornelius approached his little girl. "Daddy has to protect you and Mummy from a bad wizard who wants to take us away. Promise that you'll be brave for me, Eleanor. Will you keep Daddy's promise to be brave?"

 

Eleanor nodded tearfully and kissed her father's cheek softly.

 

"I love you, Daddy."

 

"I love you too, my little Ellie.", Cornelius smiled and kissed his wife one last time. "I love you, Penelope."

 

"I love you too, Cornelius.", Penelope held back her tears.

 

"Whatever happens, don't come back for me.", Cornelius said firmly.

 

There was a sudden boom and a terrible splintering of wood as house-elves and broken furniture alike was flung across the hallway. Cornelius turned around with wide eyes as Todrey, the head house-elf, dashed into the living room with terrified eyes.

 

"Master! He's broken in!", the old house-elf pointed in the direction of the wrecked door. "Todrey and the others can't hold him off for long!"

 

"GO!", Cornelius shouted at Penelope and hurried down to the hallway with Todrey.

 

Penelope rushed down another hallway to the back of the house, cradling Eleanor in her arms. Eleanor heard agonised screams and saw multiple green flashes of light as countless bodies of their house-elves were flung across the floor. Her mother reached the back door and flung it open, the path leading into their quaint little garden.

Suddenly their mansion burst into flames and a body was flung out of one of the windows. The figure landed heavily on the grass and was bleeding badly - Cornelius. Another tall figure cloaked in wispy robes as dark as the night emerged calmly from the fires and a gnarled bony hand pointed a cruel bone-white wand towards him. Penelope turned to the scene with horrified eyes and she hid Eleanor out of sight in a thick clump of bushes.

 

"Stay here, sweetie. Keep quiet and don't come out until that robed figure is gone, okay?", Penelope instructed Eleanor who nodded obediently with frightened eyes. "Good girl. Mummy loves you, my little Ellie.", Penelope kissed her daughter's forehead and dashed back towards her husband, wand in hand. Eleanor looked on from the safety of bushes as her mother raced towards the hooded figure, getting between him and Cornelius.

 

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ , Penelope shouted and the hooded figure turned to her instead, managing to repel her mother's spell with his wand.

 

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ , the figure yelled and Eleanor could only watch on helplessly as a green flash of light struck her mother hard and she collapsed to the ground.

 

"Penelope! No!", Cornelius shouted desperately as the cloaked figure turned its attention back to him.

 

"Such a pity.", the figure cackled sinisterly, its voice raspy and cruel. "You could have avoided this, Cornelius. You could have joined me and saved your wife, but instead you choose to defy me. Me - the greatest wizard to walk the earth!", Cornelius was hoisted up to his feet by his collar unceremoniously. "Look around you. Was all this worth defying me and my power?", the figure gestured to Penelope's body on the grass and the flaming mansion behind them. "You can still join me, Cornelius. You can have power that no mere wizard or witch could ever dream of!"

 

"I would rather die...than join the likes of you, Voldemort.", Cornelius spat defiantly.

 

"Suit yourself.", the figure - Voldemort - shrugged and dropped Cornelius on the grass carelessly.  _"Avada Kedavra!"_ , with a flash of green light, Eleanor watched in horror as her father dropped to the ground limply.

 

As Voldemort strode away, two more figures dressed in black robes and gold masks approached the Dark Lord. With a flick of Voldemort's hand, Eleanor watched as his lackeys dragged her dead parents' bodies and tossed them into the burning mansion before firing curses at her home, causing the mansion to explode violently.

As quietly as she could, Eleanor clambered out of the bush and ran away deep into her family's garden till she came to an angel fountain near the wall of the garden. Remembering what her parents taught her, Eleanor pulled one of the dragon fountain heads and opened a secret passageway behind the statue. She squeezed into the dark gap and followed the path to safety...


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years after Voldemort's attack on her family, Eleanor receives her letter from Hogwarts...

_It had been six years since Eleanor witnessed her family's death and ran away to safety without Voldemort discovering of her existence. She was adopted by a Muggle family named the Bradshaws who knew nothing of her wizarding heritage, so she was kept safely hidden from Voldemort and lived a normal Muggle life in the city of Glasgow, Britain. But Eleanor was about to receive a letter that would change her life forever and bring her back to the wizarding world..._

 

* * *

 

 

"Eleanor? Wake up, sweetheart. It's almost 8 o'clock.", Eleanor's adoptive mother - Susan - gently shook her awake. "I made your favourite breakfast - peanut butter and banana toast. You better hurry before your brother eats it all."

 

"No! Not my toast! RYAAAAAAAN!!!", Eleanor shrieked as she leapt out of bed and rushed downstairs where her brother Ryan was stealing her breakfast.

 

"Agh!", Ryan froze like a deer in the headlights for a brief moment before running away into the living room. "Help me!"

 

"Gimme back my toast!", Eleanor cried out as she jumped onto her brother's back and Ryan laughed as he held her breakfast just out of reach.

 

"Ryan, don't tease your sister. Give her back her breakfast.", their father - Adrian - called from the living room as he flipped through his newspaper.

 

"Mail's here, sir.", Miranda - their maid - entered the living room with a handful of letters and a parcel, handing them to her employer.

 

As Adrian flipped through the letters, Susan came down with a little baby in her arms and sat at the dining table to finish her tea as Eleanor still struggled with her brother for the last slice of peanut butter and banana toast while Miranda prepared another pot of tea.

 

"Ellie? You have a letter, sweetie.", Eleanor heard her adoptive father call from the living room and that quirked her interest.

 

"A letter? For me?", Eleanor blinked curiously as she hopped off her brother's back and approached her father.

 

"Yes.", her father smiled as he handed her a sealed envelope.

 

Eleanor took the letter from her father with a word of thanks and glanced at it, her eyes slowly widening when she turned the envelope over to see a familiar crest that her parents showed her before Voldemort's attack on their home. The crest had a large 'H' in the middle with four animals - a lion, a serpent, an eagle and a badger - surrounding it. The red wax seal held the opening of the letter in place and below the crest was a strange Latin motto:  _"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"_ \- "Never tickle a sleeping dragon".

 

 

"Mum, Dad, may I be excused to my room for a moment?", Eleanor asked her parents.

 

The minute her parents nodded, Eleanor beat a hasty retreat to her room as her adoptive family wondered what was going on with her.

 

"Wha-- Ellie, don't you want your toast?", her brother called out, raising an eyebrow in confusion as to why his little sister was in such a rush to get away.

 

"No, thank you! You can eat it!", was all Eleanor said before she slammed her door shut.

 

"What was that all about?", Susan blinked confusedly as she fed the baby with a bottle of milk, but her husband merely shrugged as he opened one of the letters addressed to him.

 

Meanwhile, Eleanor locked her bedroom door and stared at the name on the letter: Hogwarts. Located in the Highlands of Scotland, it was the most famous magic boarding school where both her parents had studied. The young witch was apprehensive to open the letter - she had spent six years hiding from Lord Voldemort after her parents' death. Was it wise to bring herself into the open after all this time? Once she entered Hogwarts, she would have to give her true name to the school.

Deciding she would cross that bridge when the time came, Eleanor opened the letter and read its contents:

 

*****

 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _of_  WITCHCRAFT  _and_  WIZARDRY

 

 

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

    Dear Ms. Warbeck,

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

    Yours sincerely,

[ ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/6/67/Minerva_McGonagall_sig.png/revision/latest?cb=20111220005427)

    Minerva McGonagall

    Deputy Headmistress

*****

 

Eleanor felt both excited and nervous as she read the letter - she was accepted into Hogwarts! But how was she gonna get to Scotland? And what was she gonna tell her adoptive family? As she pondered about what to do, she noticed a second slip of paper with what looked like to be a list of items:

 

*****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _of_ WITCHCRAFT  _and_  WIZARDRY

 

    UNIFORM

    First-year students will require: 

    1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
    2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
    3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
    4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

    Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

    COURSE BOOKS

    All students should have a copy of each of the following:

     _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

     by Miranda Goshawk

     _A History of Magic_

    _by Bathilda Bagshot_

     _Magical Theory_

    _by Adalbert Waffling_

     _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

    _by Emeric Switch_

     _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

    _by Phyllida Spore_

     _Magical Drafts and Potions_

    _by Arsenius Jigger_

     _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

    _by Newt Scamander_

     _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

    _by Quentin Trimble_

     OTHER EQUIPMENT

    

    1 wand
    1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)
    1 set glass or crystal phials
    1 telescope
    1 set brass scales

    Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

    Yours sincerely,

    Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

    Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

*****

 

Eleanor bit her lip worriedly as multiple questions scurried about frantically in her mind. What was she going to tell her parents? How was she going to get to Hogwarts? How was she going to get all of this stuff? What if Voldemort found out she was still alive after all these years of hiding from him and will come to finish her off as well?

 

"Eleanor? Sweetie, there's someone - well, two people - looking for you.", Susan suddenly knocked on her bedroom door, making the little girl almost leap out of her skin in surprise.

 

"C-coming!", Eleanor hastily hid the letter underneath her pillow and opened her bedroom door to find an elderly couple standing next to her mother.

 

The man had shoulder-length silver locks streaked with snow white hairs that framed his wizened features with a rather bushy beard to match. His expression was serious, but his midnight blue eyes regarded Eleanor with a sort of mischievous gleam in them. He wore a white striped shirt with a violet vest accompanied with a byzantium-colorer scarf and matching tie that were both decorated with silvery-gold mandalas.

The woman's posture was straight as a line and proud, matching her serious expression, solemn sea green eyes and hard features. She wore a black dress accompanied with a hunter green cardigan and her tawny brown hair that was streaked with coppery hairs was pulled up neatly into a simple bun behind her head.

 

 

 

"This is Mr. Albus and Ms. Minerva. They say that they're from a boarding school somewhere in Scotland and that you have a place there, though I don't recall your father and I signing you up for any boarding school.", Susan looked bewildered by all this. "Madam, maybe you and your...associate may have gotten the wrong place--"

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Bradshaw, but may we speak with your daughter in private?", the elderly woman - Minerva - interrupted Susan politely. "We will be down in a moment after we ask your little girl a few questions."

 

Susan was hesitant at first, but after the man - Albus - offered her a comforting nod, she slowly left the couple to speak with her daughter. Eleanor looked at the both of them, slightly afraid.

 

"What's going on?", she asked timidly. "Who are you? And what do you--"

 

"Eleanor Fleur Warbeck.", Albus enunciated her true name slowly, but not angrily. "You resemble your mother Penelope a great deal."

 

"...How do you know my real name?", Eleanor asked softly.

 

"Your parents studied in Hogwarts and were two of the best students we ever had the privilege of teaching.", Minerva smiled kindly at her before her expression turned sorrowful. "I'm so sorry for your loss. To have your parents taken away from you at such a tender age...it is unthinkable."

 

"...You're from Hogwarts?", Eleanor asked, her nervousness slowly draining away. "Mummy and Daddy said they were going to send me to study there one day."

 

"Yes, dear child. We are from Hogwarts.", Albus nodded in confirmation. "Where is your letter?"

 

"Right here.", Eleanor retrieved her letter from underneath her pillow and showed it to the two.

 

"Ah, perfect.", Albus nodded again. "Well then, we must leave right away. You must get your school supplies and catch the train to Hogwarts."

 

"B-but what about my family? Th-they won't let me go to Scotland all by myself!", Eleanor suddenly started spewing out her questions and worries all at once. "Where am I going to get my school supplies? How am I going to pay for it? How long will I be gone? Where am I going to stay? What if--"

 

"Easy, dear child. Slow down.", Minerva chided gently. "Do not fear. We will settle all of that if you just trust us and follow us.", she extended a hand to Eleanor who looked at it hesitantly.

 

Was she really ready to leave this Muggle life and come out of hiding? Was she willing to put herself in danger? What if Voldemort knew that she existed? Will he try to murder her like how he murdered her parents? But he didn't seem to know of her existence - he only threatened and murdered her parents, so she was probably safe. But what was she going to do if she went to Hogwarts? Where would she stay? How would she pass her classes there? She had not been studying magic for six years! Could she even still do magic?

 

"I know you have lots of worries and questions, Eleanor. They will all be answered in time. For now, you must trust us.", Albus whispered gently as he too held out his hand towards the little girl.

 

Eleanor glanced at the both of them before nodding hesitantly and grabbed their hands timidly. As they descended downstairs, she saw Albus and Minerva subtly retrieve their wands from the inside of their coat sleeves as the three of them made their way down to the bottom of the stairs.

 

 

 

 _"Obliviate."_ , Albus and Minerva said gently, pointing their wands at Eleanor's family, and Eleanor watched as blue wisps of smoke emanated from the tips of their wands and circled the entire household.

 

Her family's eyes all began to glaze over with a strange haze as the memory spell took effect and Eleanor noticed that her images in the Bradshaw family photos began to fade away until there was no trace of her existence in those pictures as if she had never entered the family at all.

 

"Come, Eleanor. We must leave.", Albus gently led the young girl away to the door.

 

"Wait.", Eleanor stopped at the front door. "Once I step out...there is no going back?", she looked at the two adults.

 

"Going back to a Muggle lifestyle? No.", Minerva shook her head as she touched Eleanor's cheek gently. "But this one step, sweet child, may just be the beginning of your greatest adventure yet.", she smiled gently.

 

Eleanor looked at Minerva's knowing smile and smiled herself too before hopping out of the Bradshaws' house which she had called home for six long years - it was time to move on. Taking Albus' and Minerva's hands once more, the two adults led her away till they came to a dark and empty alleyway; they wandered till the end of the path where it led to a dead end. A few garbage cans littered a small area of the wall and a large beatdown metal dumpster leaned against the left side of the brick wall.

 

"What now? Do we go back?", Eleanor blinked as she glanced at the two.

 

"Our entrance is right here, Eleanor. We use magic to conceal secret passageways from Muggle eyes.", Albus explained with a chuckle. "Minerva? Would you like to do the honours?"

 

"Gladly. _Dissendium!_ ", Minerva tapped the wall with her wand and Eleanor watched in awe as some of the bricks began to retract and other bricks protruded from the wall to reveal a hidden tunnel.

 

"Come. Wouldn't want a Muggle discovering our little secret now, would we?", Albus and Eleanor entered the tunnel as Minerva sealed the wall behind them.

    

    

    


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor looks for her school supplies with help from McGonagall and has a rather unpleasant first meeting with a certain boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, so enjoy! ^_^

Minerva and Albus led Eleanor through the dark winding tunnel until the walls slowly started to get brighter. Pressing onwards, they exited onto a busy street, but it wasn't any street that Eleanor had seen before in Glasgow.

 

"Welcome, Eleanor, to Diagon Alley.", Minerva smiled as Eleanor stared at the alley in wonder.

 

 

There were all sorts of colourful shops with different types of people swarming in and out of them. There were lots of strange and wondrous items in the shops ranging from magical floating books to sleek-looking brooms to beautifully sewn robes. Witches, wizards and young children were scattered about in the streets with their purchases. Cages of different species of owls - tawny, barn, white, horned, desert - were stacked precariously atop one another as young children swarmed to buy one as they were very popular companions.

 

"Eleanor.", Albus brought the little girl's attention back to him. "This is where I leave you with Minerva. She will help you find your supplies for Hogwarts."

 

"What about you, Mr. Albus?", Eleanor asked.

 

"I'm going back to Hogwarts to oversee welcoming preparations for all of you first year students. I will see you both back at Hogwarts.", Albus smiled gently as he lightly patted Eleanor's head. "Till we meet again, Ms. Warbeck.", with that, Albus turned in the opposite direction of the crowd's general flow and disappeared amongst the passers-by.

 

"Come. We have much to search for. What's first on your school supplies' list?", Minerva asked Eleanor who retrieved the crumpled list from her pockets.

 

"I... Uh...", Eleanor fumbled with the list for a moment. "I need...a uniform! It says I'm supposed to have three sets of plain black robes, a plain black pointed hat for day wear, a pair of protective gloves made of dragon hide or something similar and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings.", the little girl seemed overwhelmed by the amount of stuff to be bought all just for her school outfit. "Ms. Minerva, how am I going to buy all of this? I-I don't have any money on me!"

 

"Don't worry, Eleanor. I have everything under control.", Minerva smiled as she gently laid a hand on Eleanor's shoulder to calm her down. "Now let's be off. The longer we dawdle, the less time we'll have to look for your supplies.", Minerva began to walk off.

 

"Y-yes!", Eleanor hurried after Minerva and they wandered past a few shops until they came to a clothing store; this was going to be a long day...

 

* * *

 

 

Eleanor struggled with the bag of clothes that Minerva helped her to buy. Being fitted and measured for your uniform was not a fun experience at all in Eleanor's opinion. All that magic tape measure wrapping itself around your waist so tightly until you couldn't breathe, all that poking and prodding with those sharp needles as if you were a pincushion, not to mention that her head probably had shrunk a few sizes with all the too-small hats that had been squeezed onto her head...that experience probably had to be Eleanor's worst nightmare.

Now they were both on their way to the library to pick up Eleanor's textbooks when the little girl smelt something delicious - it smelled like cinnamon buns. Like a moth drawn to a candle flame, Eleanor followed her nose till she came to a small bakery. Eleanor wandered into the little shop to the front counter where a steaming plate of fresh cinnamon buns sat on a plate enticingly.

 

 

"Excuse me?", Eleanor piped up as she stood on her tippy toes to try and get someone's attention. "How much is a bun?"

 

"3 Knuts.", the little old lady behind the counter answered.

 

"...I-I'm afraid I don't have any money...", Eleanor shook her head as she took a step back.

 

"Then I'm sorry. No money, no buns.", the lady frowned as she shooed Eleanor away.

 

As Eleanor backed away towards the door with a crestfallen expression, another customer stepped past her and bought four of those mouthwatering buns. Eleanor exited the bakery and wandered down the bustling street unsurely when a gentle hand fell upon a shoulder. The little girl turned around with a confused expression as she came face-to-face with a young man.

 

 

He was really lanky with wild dirty blonde hair that fell in tangled waves to his shoulders, sleepy silvery-prussian blue eyes and the smoothest skin the colour of milk and honey. He wore a dark grey cotton coat paired with a turquoise shirt decorated with white flowers all over and simple black dress pants; the man wore a walnut-brown fedora on his head, multiple silver rings decorated his slender fingers and square-framed glasses sat comfortably on the bridge of his sharp nose.

He wordlessly rummaged through the small plastic bag he was holding and brought out one of those cinnamon buns, handing it to Eleanor with a lopsided smile. The little girl hesitantly reached out for the warm treat, wondering whether he really was giving to her, until the boy knelt down in front of her and softly placed it in her outstretched palm.

 

"Thank you.", Eleanor smiled sweetly as she munched on the bun, marvelling at the sweet hot cinnamon goodness.

 

"You're welcome.", the lopsided smile never left the man's face as he stood back up before his expression slowly regarded her with concern as the little girl finished the cinnamon bun. "What are you doing out here in Diagon Alley by yourself, little girl? It can be dangerous especially if you wander into Knockturn Alley - that's where wizards and witches go for purchases concerning the Dark Arts, rather nasty place to be in.", the stranger explained softly when Eleanor looked blank for a moment. "Where's your parents? Surely they wouldn't let you wander off on your own, would they?"

 

"My parents..aren't around.", Eleanor looked down sadly.

 

"...I'm sorry to hear that.", the man gently patted her head. "Where's your guardian then?", it was only then did Eleanor realise that Minerva was nowhere in sight - she was completely lost.

 

"I... I don't know.", Eleanor looked up at the man with frightened eyes. "I must have lost her when I wandered here."

 

"Oh, my.", the young man sighed before humming thoughtfully. "Why don't I drop you off at a shop? There you can stay put until your guardian fetches you."

 

Eleanor was hesitant to follow this man now that she realised her surroundings - could she trust this man? Or was he a nasty wizard who was going to sell her off to more bad people like the Death Eaters? The man seemed to notice her apprehension and he gently took her hand in his with a warm smile.

 

"Don't worry, little girl. I'm a Hogwarts student like you, so you have nothing to worry about.", he nodded.

 

"How do you know I'm going to Hogwarts?", Eleanor blinked and the male stared at her shopping bag which contained her uniform. "...Oh."

 

"Well, before we head off, I can't keep calling you 'little girl', can I?", the man stood up, not releasing his grip on her hand. "I'm Xenophilius. But you can call me Xeno for short. May I know your name?"

 

"Eleanor. My friends call me Ellie.", Eleanor smiled brightly.

 

"Okay, Ellie. Come, let us leave.", Xenophilius smiled back and led Eleanor back down to the most busy shops. "From what I can see, you've no textbooks or a wand. Why don't I drop you off at Ollivanders? It's a wand store and maybe your guardian has gone there to search for you? If he or she isn't there, you can search for your wand while waiting."

 

"Okay.", Eleanor nodded and Xenophilius led her to a quaint little store with gold lettering on the front.

 

 

"I'm afraid this is where we must part, Ellie. I must be getting back to my business.", Xenophilius apologised as he released Eleanor's hand. "But I'm sure we'll see each other around in Hogwarts.", he smiled kindly.

 

"Thank you, Xeno.", Eleanor waved goodbye to Xenophilius as he wandered back into the crowd and disappeared.

 

Eleanor entered the shop, the little bell above the door tinkling quietly to signal her arrival into the store, and looked around in awe to see stack upon stack of boxes upon the shelfs. Each one contained a single wand with their details imprinted on the cover of the package. A messy little desk littered with papers and wand boxes stood by the winding staircase that led to the upper levels of the store.

 

 

 

"Hello? Anybody in here?", Eleanor called out into the seemingly empty shop as she approached the counter.

 

"Yes?", an old wizened man suddenly appeared from behind the counter, causing Eleanor to yelp in surprise. "How may I help you?", the old man smiled politely.

 

 

The man had frazzled snow-white hair streaked with grey that was blown all over his head with bushy eyebrows to match his weathered features and twinkling azure eyes; he wore a maroon overcoat, black pants and maroon-chartreuse scarf with a white shirt and dirty grey vest.

 

"I-I'm looking for...a wand. A new wand, sir. Please?", Eleanor requested politely.

 

"Certainly. Hang on, I might just have the perfect wand for you...", the old man murmured as he searched the shelves for a suitable wand for Eleanor.

 

"A-are you...Mr. Ollivander?", Eleanor asked timidly.

 

"Of course I am, my dear!", the old man - Ollivander - laughed heartily as he pulled out a box from one of the shelves. "Here. Try this wand.", he handed Eleanor a strange-looking wand.

 

 

Curiously, Eleanor turned it over and looked at Ollivander confusedly who was flicking his wrist in a circular motion again and again.

 

"Give it a little spin. See whether it works.", Ollivander smiled.

 

Eleanor did so and a sudden bolt of lightning surged out from the tip, crashing into a stack of boxes and sending everything flying around the store, which startled both her and Ollivander.

 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!", Eleanor apologised profusely. "I don't know what happened! I-I just followed your instructions a-and--"

 

"Calm down, child. Things like this happen in my store all the time when you youngsters are looking for your very first wand.", Ollivander gestured for Eleanor to keep her cool. "Let's try another wand.", he took the wand from her and set it on his desk before searching for another box. "Here."

 

 

Eleanor tried this wand and this time, a cloud of fire shot out and blasted another shelf. Ollivander frowned and shook his head as he grabbed the wand and set it down on his desk before rummaging through his stock and handed Eleanor another wand.

 

 

Eleanor tried again and a surge of lightning shot out, zapping a young boy that had just entered the wand store. The boy fell to the floor with a surprised shriek and Eleanor gasped in horror.

 

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I-I was testing out for a new wand!", she and Ollivander hurried over to the young boy who groaned. "Are you okay?", she helped the boy up to his feet.

 

 

The little boy had long unruly ash brown locks and peacock blue eyes with rather rosy cheeks and creamy skin; all he wore was a simple black cotton shirt and matching slacks.

 

"You dumb girl! You could've killed me!", the boy screeched at her angrily and Eleanor was taken aback by the boy's rudeness.

 

"I said I was sorry!", Eleanor shot back hotly. "I had no idea you were coming in!"

 

"Well, watch where you're pointing that wand next time!", the boy huffed haughtily and approached Mr. Ollivander. "I want a wand, Mr. Ollivander. A new wand."

 

"Of course. But give me a moment - I need to get another wand for this lovely little lady here.", Ollivander smiled kindly as he took the wand from Eleanor and set it on the desk.

 

Eleanor and the boy glared at each other as Ollivander searched the back of the store for their wands. The old man returned with two boxes - one for Eleanor and one for the boy.

 

"Alright, miss. I think this is the wand for you.", Ollivander smiled as he handed one of the wands to Eleanor.

 

 

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.", Eleanor smiled hopefully and tested it; much to her delight, the damage she had caused around the shop began to right itself - the boxes flew back onto the shelves and stacked themselves neatly while the damaged shelves began to repair by themselves until they looked as if no damage had been caused at all. "It worked! Thank you so much!", she thanked the smiling Ollivander.

 

"An alder wand with a core of unicorn hair.", Ollivander noted. "It suits you greatly, young miss."

 

"I'll say. Looks like a branch she simply plucked from the garden.", the boy snorted distastefully and Eleanor felt her face heat up in indignation.

 

"How dare you! What have I ever done to you?!", Eleanor gritted her teeth angrily.

 

"You zapped me!", the boy shot back hotly as Ollivander tried to pacify them both to no avail.

 

"That was an accident!", Eleanor defended herself.

 

"On purpose!", the boy shouted stubbornly, brandishing the wand he was going to test. "Perhaps I should test my wand on you and see how you feel!", he pointed the wand at Eleanor.

 

 

 _"Anteoculatia!"_ , Eleanor shouted angrily as she pointed her new wand at the young boy; a yellow wisp of smoke surrounded the boy and almost immediately, a pair of antlers grew from the boy's messy hair, making him scream in shock.

 

"You will regret that! _Ducklifors!_ ", the boy shouted and shot a jinx at Eleanor who managed to dodge.  _"Incarcerous!"_

 

Eleanor was suddenly tied up with thick ropes and she shrieked, falling over onto the wooden floor, as Ollivander tried to stop the both of them from hurting one another.

 

"Children, stop!", Ollivander immediately took the boy's wand away from him and was in the middle of untying Eleanor when the door opened.

 

"Eleanor!"

 

"Ms. Minerva!", Eleanor looked up as the woman helped her up to her feet.

 

"Where have you been?! I was so worried!", Minerva fretted over Eleanor. "And what did you do to that boy?", she gasped, seeing the antlers in the boy's hair.

 

"I was testing out for a new wand earlier and a spell accidentally knocked him over because it wasn't the right wand for me! He thought I struck him on purpose!", Eleanor pointed at the mean boy.

 

"it was on purpose, you dumb girl!", the little boy shouted defiantly and he glared back at Eleanor who didn't back down.

 

"Enough!", Minerva snapped sharply and sighed in exasperation, waving her wand; the antlers shrunk back down to the boy's head gradually until there was nothing at all. "An accident is an accident; don't make such a big deal out of it. Now, Eleanor, we'll just pay for your new wand and then we must get the rest of your school supplies, alright?"

 

Eleanor nodded and waited patiently for Minerva as the boy continued searching for a wand for himself. As they exited the shop, Eleanor turned around to glare at the rude little boy who merely stuck his tongue out at her childishly with a scowl. Eleanor was flabbergasted at how this boy could hold such a grudge and make such a big deal out of a small accident. She sincerely hoped that this boy wasn't going to Hogwarts too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome~! ^_^


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor boards the Hogwarts Express and meets some more interesting people on the train...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introductions will trickle in slowly ^_^  
> Some chapters will be short for now, but it'll get longer in the days to come :)

"Thank you again, Ms. Minerva, for everything you and Mr. Albus have done for me.", Eleanor smiled up at Minerva as they wheeled the little girl's cart full of her school supplies through the King's Cross Station.

 

"It was our pleasure, Eleanor.", Minerva smiled gently as they approached Platforms 9 and 10. "Now this is where I must leave you, Eleanor; I have to return to Hogwarts to help the Headmaster with the final welcoming preparations. Here's your ticket.", she handed the little girl a cream-colored ticket decorated with a golden border and wording.

 

 

"Platform 9 and 3/4?", Eleanor blinked in confusion. "It makes no sense... Minerva, what does this mean?", she turned to ask the woman, but Minerva had vanished entirely. "Minerva?", a bewildered Eleanor glanced around for any sign of Minerva, but could find none - she was on her own now.

 

"Excuse me?", Eleanor stopped a conductor and showed him her ticket. "Where is Platform 9 and 3/4?"

 

"9 and 3/4? What kind of mischief are you up to, girl?", the conductor sneered before shooing Eleanor away. "Don't be daft. You ask a silly question like that again and you see what kind of trouble you get in.", Eleanor hurriedly pushed her trolley away from the conductor and accidentally bumped into another person and their trolley.

 

"I-I'm sorry!", a flustered Eleanor squeaked, coming face-to-face with a redheaded girl. "I didn't watch where I was going!"

 

"It's okay.", the redheaded girl smiled sweetly at her. "My name is Lily. Lily Evans."

 

 

"Eleanor. Eleanor Fleur Warbeck.", Eleanor smiled back, liking Lily's friendliness instantly.

 

"Ahem.", the two girls turned to see a young boy with messy ebony hair standing behind them with a trolley full of luggage as well.

 

 

"Oh! Eleanor, this is Severus - my best friend.", Lily introduced Eleanor to the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy. "Severus, this is Eleanor."

 

"Hello.", Eleanor smiled brightly at Severus who nodded back with a polite smile. "I'm looking for Platform 9 and 3/4. Do you both know where it is?", she showed them both her ticket.

 

"Hey! That's where we're going too!", Lily squealed excitedly. "We're both attending Hogwarts too!"

 

"But where is this platform? There's no such platform in the Muggle train station.", Eleanor blinked.

 

"I thought saw some students up ahead of us run through that pillar over there.", Severus pointed to the pillar in between Platforms 9 and 10. "There must be a magic door for us to reach Platform 9 3/4, but I'm not sure..."

 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Lily grinned excitedly as she pushed her cart towards the pillar.

 

"Lily, wait--!", Severus didn't get to finish his sentence as his best friend pushed her cart towards the said pillar and to his and Eleanor's surprise, Lily vanished into the pillar! They both looked at each other with wide eyes before Eleanor pushed her cart into position alongside Severus.

 

"Together?", Severus offered and Eleanor nodded. "On three..."

 

"One..."

 

"Two..."

 

"Three!", the two children dashed forward, pushing their trollies towards the pillar with all of their strength.

 

They squeezed their eyes shut tightly in apprehension, half-expecting to collide with the impact of the brick wall; instead, there was nothing - no impact, no crash, no luggage falling from their trollies, no muggle looking at them as if they had gone mad. When the two opened their eyes, the found that they were on an entirely different platform altogether.

 

"I can't believe it...", Severus gawked as he looked around.

 

"There you both are!", Lily skipped up cheerfully. "I was wondering why you both were taking so long!"

 

Eleanor glanced up at the red signboard with the Hogwarts logo and gasped in disbelief - so this was Platform 9 3/4! She glanced at the train tracks to find an old, large locomotive waiting by the platform in a cloud of hot steam - it was painted in black, red and gold with the words 'Hogwarts Express' in the front.

 

 

 

"I can't believe it...", Eleanor whispered in awe.

 

"Come on, Ellie!", Lily's shrill voice broke her thoughts. "Hurry up or all the carriages will be filled!", Eleanor hurriedly wheeled her cart to the crowded platform where conductors were busy helping to load luggages onto the train and parents were bidding their little children a tearful goodbye.

 

The three children left their luggage with the conductors who loaded their stuff onto the train and they climbed into one of the carriages. All around them, other Hogwarts students - whether they were first years or seniors - hurried about the train to find empty carriages and chairs to sit in for the long journey ahead of them.

 

"Come on. In here before someone else steals it.", Severus pulled both Lily and Eleanor into an empty compartment.

 

 

"Cosy.", Eleanor remarked as she plopped down on one of the seats and sat close to the window which was always her favourite spot.

 

"We made it! We're going to Hogwarts!", Lily could hardly contain her excitement as she bounced up and down in her seat beside Severus.

 

"Lily, the train hasn't even departed yet and you're already excited?", Severus snorted, his eyes shining with amusement, as he watched his best friend grin away.

 

"Every minute is an exciting one, Sev!", Lily defended, placing her hands on her hips. "We're going to a new school, gonna make new friends, see other places - don't tell me you're not excited!?", Severus shrugged in response to Lily's question.

  

"All aboard!", the three of them heard a conductor yell before the train whistled and lurched forward, momentarily throwing them off balance.

 

"We're off!", Lily gasped as she hurried over to the window and pressed her cute button nose against the glass to see the platform gradually disappear from sight and they rolled out into the city. "We're going to Hogwarts!", she grabbed Eleanor's and Severus' hands, swinging them about in her excitement, as their train clattered on through the city of London.

 

The train trundled on out of the city and to the countryside. Lily, Severus and Eleanor were now chatting comfortably with each other. They were playing Twenty Questions with each other when a trolley filled with all sorts of colourful and delicious goodies squeaked along the passageway as a squat, kindly-looking witch pushed the cart down the aisle.

 

 

"Anything from the trolley, dears?", she peered in with a gentle smile as she asked the three children what they wanted.

 

"Oh, wow!", Lily gawked in awe as they hurried over to the trolley to peer at what the old witch had to offer.

 

"What such sweets are there?", Severus peered into the cart curiously.

 

"I see chocolate frogs!", Eleanor reached for a box. "And Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!", she reached for a striped box.

 

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? What's that?", Lily asked Severus curiously.

 

"They're the most popular jelly beans around, but you have to be careful while eating these though - you could get something delicious like toasted marshmallows or something disgusting like earthworms.", Severus explained to Lily who made a disgusted face at the thought - who'd wanna know what worms tasted like!?

 

 

 

"There's Honeydukes' Licorice Wands and Jelly Slugs if you want, Lily.", Severus grabbed a boxful of each. "There's also Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes too - you may like those."

 

"Those all sound so delicious!", Lily squealed happily. "Let's have those too, Sev!", her best friend nodded and grabbed some of those treats.

 

   

 

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.", Eleanor read the label of the blue tin she took from the trolley. "And there's pumpkin juice too!"

 

 

 

"We'll each take one of everything!", Lily, Severus and Eleanor chorused in unison as they grinned widely at the witch.

 

"That will be 45 Sickles altogether, my dears.", the witch smiled in amusement.

 

All three of them paid for their purchases and cheered as they spread their goodies onto their seats, Eleanor shutting their carriage door behind them. Almost immediately, they pounced on their treats and poured out the goodies to share amongst themselves.

Severus opened up the beautifully decorated purple box with gold borders containing his chocolate frog and the three children gathered around to see as the frog hopped straight out of the box and latched onto the walls.

 

 

 

"Eek!", Severus shrieked in surprise when his frog hopped off the walls and landed on his head, flailing about in his fruitless attempt to get the edible frog off.

 

"Catch it!", Eleanor shouted with an excited grin as the startled frog leapt off Severus' head and onto one of the seats.

 

"I got it!", Lily dove forward to catch the frog, but the creature dodged and headed towards the window. "Oh, no! Quick! Grab it before it hops out the window!"

 

 _"Immobulus!"_ , Severus quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at the frog; immediately, it froze in mid-leap before falling onto the seat like a dead weight.

 

"Wow!", Lily clapped her hands in admiration. "Sev, you were lightning fast!", the boy flushed with pride.

 

"Not bad.", Eleanor mused. "I've seen faster. Now let's make sure that we don't have anymore close calls like that, shall we?", Eleanor clambered onto the seat and shut the window just in case any one of their frogs tried to escape again.

 

 _"Finite Incantatem."_ , Severus clutched the chocolate frog tightly so that it couldn't escape as he used the counter-spell to unfreeze the chocolate frog.

 

"Hey! There's a card!", Lily exclaimed happily as she took out a pentagon-shaped card from the box. "It says 'Godric Gryffindor'."

 

"Who's that?", Eleanor blinked in confusion.

 

"Merlin's beard, Eleanor! You're a witch and you don't know who Godric Gryffindor is?", Severus gawked in disbelief. "He's one of the co-founders of Hogwarts!"

 

"I'm afraid I hadn't been in touch with my Hogwarts knowledge for a long time...", Eleanor said sheepishly. "May I look at the card?", she asked Severus who nodded and handed it to her.

 

 

There was a picture of a great bearded man on the front; he had a bushy bearded chin, long wild hair and confident hazel eyes and he was dressed in rich maroon robes, wielding a magnificent sword in his hand. Eleanor turned the card around to read the back which had a little summary about Godric Gryffindor before handing it back to Severus.

The three of them spent the rest of the train ride chatting and snacking as the train trundled on towards Hogwarts steadily. Somewhere along the lengthy journey, the three children fell asleep on the seats with their unopened candy still scattered about their seats and empty candy wrappers littered all over the floor. It would be hours before they would reach Hogwarts...


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor arrives at Hogwarts with her friends and runs into an unpleasant familiar face; the new first years are soon sorted into their rightful houses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New college semester is on, so updates will be ultra slow. Sorry, chickadees, bear with me, please :(

Eleanor woke up groggily to find that it was dark outside and the train was still trundling on; as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that Lily was still fast asleep and Severus was nowhere to be found while their purchases from the Honeydukes Express were still scattered about on the seats and empty candy wrappers littered the floor of the carriage.

Getting up from her seat, Eleanor wandered down the hallway to look for the washroom when she heard Severus' voice arguing with what sounded like two other boys. Her curiosity piqued, she crept down the corridor towards the source of the argument and saw two boys picking on Severus.

 

 

 

One boy had straight chestnut hair that reached his shoulders, mischievous hazel-coloured eyes and a fairly round face. The second boy, on the other hand... He seemed rather familiar... Wait a minute! Eleanor realised, with shock and anger, that it was the rude boy from Ollivanders' Wand Shop! He was a Hogwarts student too?! Merlin's beard, this was not good at all...

 

" _'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad. Got a problem with that?", the unfamiliar boy glowered angrily at Severus.

 

"No.", a frowning Severus shook his head. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy--"

 

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?", the rude boy sneered at Severus nastily.

 

"Hey! Back off!", Eleanor came to Severus' defence and stood beside her friend with a frown.

 

"Hey! I know you!", the curly-haired boy exclaimed in surprise before angrily jabbing a finger at Eleanor. "You're the stupid girl from the wand shop that zapped me on purpose _AND_  gave me antlers!"

 

"A pleasure to meet you again.", Eleanor remarked sarcastically. "I see you're still sore over that accident."

 

"What? She gave you antlers, Sirius?", the first boy almost doubled over with laughter.

 

"It's not funny, James!", the curly-haired boy - Sirius - yelled at the other boy - James - in embarrassment, the tips of his ears turning red.

 

"Come on, Severus. Let's go.", Eleanor muttered as she and Severus turned to leave when they were stopped again by the two boys.

 

"Not so fast.", Sirius glared at Eleanor who returned the gesture coolly. "I have a score to settle with you."

 

"Attacking a girl? Not very chivalrous of a wannabe Gryffindor now, is it?", Severus scoffed with a roll of his eyes, angering Sirius further into speechlessness. "Come, Eleanor. Let's leave them.", the girl agreed and they headed back to the carriage where Lily was just starting to wake up.

 

"Where did you two go?", Lily yawned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

 

"Washroom.", Eleanor replied simply as Severus nodded in confirmation, both of them deciding that telling Lily about the bullies wasn't that important anyways.

 

Just then, they heard the train brakes screech and the entire locomotive started to slow down before coming to a whistling halt - they had finally arrived at the Hogwarts train station. That realisation instantly wiped all traces of sleep from Lily's face as she, Eleanor and Severus hurried to the window to look out at their destination - there were already a few students leaving the train with their personal bags, multiple luggage trunks was being loaded onto carriages and an elderly man standing outside was guiding the children to line up in front of him on the platform.

 

 

"We're here! Let's go!", Lily squealed excitedly as she grabbed Severus' and Eleanor's hands, yanking them both towards the carriage doors and exiting the train.

 

"All first years, line up in front of me, please!", the old man called out to the young children and the three of them hurried to join the rest of their batch. "Is everyone here? Good. I'm Professor Kettleburn - Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures _AND_  Keeper of the Grounds and Keys.", the man introduced himself with a kind smile. "Now if you will all kindly follow me to the boats...", the professor led all of the first years down a little gravel path through the forest to a vast lake with dark frightening waters where a huge majestic castle loomed in the distance on the other side of the lake - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

 

"Woah~...", Eleanor, Lily and Severus gawked at the humongous castle with awestruck expressions.

 

"Right this way, children.", Professor Kettleburn's voice brought them back to reality and the three of them hurried down the path to a small dock by the lake's edge where several boats, each with a lantern hanging from their bow. "Four students to a boat, please. No pushing, no shoving, please fill the boats in a calm and orderly fashion.", the professor reminded as all of the first years swarmed towards the boats excitedly.

 

Severus, Lily and Eleanor hopped into one of the boats with a random boy and when every student had boarded, Professor Kettleburn boarded his own personal boat before muttering an incoherent spell and with a lurch, all of the boats began to move, much to the surprise of the first years who were not at all prepared for the sudden movement. The boats glided smoothly across the black waters and Hogwarts was slowly, but surely, getting closer as everyone stared in wonder and excitement at their new school.

When the boats came to a grinding halt along the pebbled shores of Hogwarts, the first year students disembarked and they followed Professor Kettleburn who led them up a large stone staircase up to one of the halls of Hogwarts. The group proceeded up more flights of stairs towards the Great Hall and as they turned a corner, Eleanor caught sight of a very familiar figure draped in black from head to toe at the top of their final flight of stairs.

 

 

"Minerva...!", Eleanor gasped with a wide smile and the witch, who seemed to hear her, turned in the direction of the group and gave the little girl the barest of smiles.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts.", Minerva announced to the group of students who fell silent when they saw her. "Now, in a moment, you will pass through these doors and join the rest of your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into either one of the four houses - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family and your triumphs will earn you house point - that being said, any rule breaking will cost you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.", her sharp eyes bored holes into every one of the students and most of them shied away from her intense stare. "Wait here. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.", Minerva turned smartly on her heel and strode into the Great Hall with Professor Kettleburn as the first years began murmuring amongst themselves excitedly.

 

"I hope I end up in Ravenclaw!"

 

"I wanna be in Hufflepuff!"

 

"Gryffindor sounds exciting!"

 

"I will go to Slytherin - like my family before me!"

 

Eleanor wondered what made all of the houses different; she knew that there were the four houses that Minerva had listed - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But what kind of people did they harbour within their walls? She tapped Severus on his shoulder and asked him what their differences were.

 

 

"Gryffindor is for the brave, the chivalrous and the determined - they're the 'less brains, more brawn' house, if you ask me personally...", the ebony-haired boy rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Ravenclaw take in what they deem to be the witty and intelligent. Hufflepuffs are said to have a strong sense of justice, loyalty, patience, fairness and are unafraid of hard work. Slytherin - the house which I hope to be sorted into - are known for their cunning, ambition and resourcefulness.", Severus smiled a little at the thought.

 

"How will we know what our house is?", Eleanor asked curiously, but Severus shrugged uncertainly just as Minerva strode back out to their group.

 

"We are ready for you now.", Minerva nodded and she led all of the first years into the Great Hall.

 

 

 

Eleanor glanced at her surroundings nervously - the older students were all watching them as Minerva led them to the end of the hall where a long table with the other Hogwarts professors sat, Dumbledore sitting in the very middle of the table in a regal chair. Candles floated in the air, the ceiling above their heads was made to look like the beautiful night sky outside and four long banquet tables filled with students from each house lined the length of the hall. As they walked down the corridor, Eleanor glanced to one of the tables and caught sight of Xeno who noticed her and smiled in greeting.

 

 

 

The students gathered at the bottom of the platform to see a weathered pointed hat sitting atop a tall stool as Minerva stood next to the stool with a large rolled-up parchment.

 

 

"All right, children, please wait along the bottom of the stairs there. Before we begin, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few things.", Minerva turned as Dumbledore rose from his seat at the main table with a nod.

 

 

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall.", Dumbledore glanced around the room at all of the students. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years - please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And as a lot of you may know, the Dark Lord is lurking around gathering followers. There is nothing to fear so as long as you all comply with the rules and regulations we have this year to ensure your safety within the school grounds. Should you disobey these rules will there be serious consequences. Thank you.", the Headmaster sat down again as all of the students whispered amongst themselves fearfully.

 

Eleanor felt her heart race anxiously as the unforgettable images of her dead parents flashed through her head, making her nauseous. She glanced up at Minerva whose eyes regarded her with concern even though her stoic expression never faltered.

 

"When I call your name, step forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head - you will then be sorted into your houses.", Minerva unrolled the parchment and looked at the first name on the list. "James Fleamont Potter."

 

The boy who was with Sirius earlier on the train stepped up to stool and sat down as McGonagall placed the hat down on his head; to every one of the first years' astonishment, the leather hat twitched and a thoughtful frown appeared on its face before it spoke in a gravelly voice.

 

"Another Potter, eh? I know where you should be - Gryffindor!", it announced loudly and the students of the Gryffindor house cheered even louder as young James hopped off the platform eagerly to sit down with his new friends.

 

"Alice Prewett.", a sweet-looking brunette with eyes the colour of dark chocolate stepped up next.

 

 

"Strong-willed... Loyal... Hufflepuff!", the Hufflepuffs cheered loudly as they welcomed the girl with open arms.

 

"Sirius Orion Black.", Eleanor glared at the rude boy who shoved hers and Severus' shoulders on purpose with a smug smirk as he made his way up to the stool and sat down.

 

"What's his problem?", Severus muttered under his breath as Eleanor frowned murderously at Sirius as the hat was being placed on his head, wishing that the hat would just swallow him whole and she wouldn't have to see that insufferable smirk of his.

 

"Hah! Another Black!", the Sorting Hat grumbled. "Unlike your family, you're too rebellious for the likes of Slytherin... You're impulsive, but brave, so you will go to...Gryffindor!", the said house cheered again as they claimed another one of the first years while Minerva continued reading names off the parchment.

 

"Rubeus Emeric Lestrange!"

 

"Sibyll Hepzibah Turpin!"

 

"Alastor Malcolm Flamel!"

 

"Bertha Finch-Fletchley!"

 

"Wulfric Regulus Bones!"

 

"Cassandra Rowena Jordan!"

 

"Slytherin!"

 

"Ravenclaw!"

 

"Hufflepuff!"

 

"Gryffindor!"

 

"Lily Marie Evans!"

 

"It's my turn?", Lily bounced up excitedly and sat down, trembling with anticipation as the hat was placed upon her head.

 

"Gryffindor!", the Sorting Hat shouted and Lily grinned widely at Severus and Eleanor as she bounded down the steps towards the Gryffindor table while McGonagall called the next student's name.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Eleanor could see that Severus became crestfallen as Lily joined the Gryffindors at their table. His pained expression tightened as Lily plonked herself down in between James and Sirius who introduced themselves politely and shook her hands.

 

"Severus Tobias Snape!"

 

At this, Severus seemed to snap out of his reverie and he strode up to the stool nervously, slowly sitting down as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

 

"Hmm... You have a desire to prove yourself to someone special and you are very talented. Oh, yes... You would do well in...Slytherin!", the Slytherin house cheered triumphantly and Severus padded towards the Slytherin table where a tall male with steel-gray eyes and long blonde hair that was swept to his broad shoulders welcomed him warmly.

 

 

"Eleanor Fleur Warbeck!", Eleanor didn't know if it was just her, but did the room suddenly grow quieter till all she heard were murmurs?

 

Her body trembling noticeably with excitement or anxiety, Eleanor couldn't tell at that moment, she stepped up as everyone's eyes seemed to be on her intently. She looked up at McGonagall who offered a comforting smile and Eleanor slowly sat down on the tall stool as she felt the rough leather hat gently rest upon her head before it began to speak thoughtfully.

 

"Hmm... A Warbeck, eh? Very powerful lineage indeed, young child. Many responsibilities that family had.", the Sorting Hat mused as Eleanor glanced up at its wide brim. "I can see that you're smart, but humble... You have a measure of courage within you, you're loyal and you aren't afraid to work hard... Definitely not Slytherin...", the little girl let out a breath of relief she didn't know that she had been holding in all this time she had been sitting up there. "Tricky... Very tricky indeed... Ravenclaw...or Gryffindor...or Hufflepuff... Where shall you go... Where can we put you-- Oh! I know! I know just where to put you! Oh, yes, you shall be in..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUFFLEPUFF!", the Sorting Hat announced loudly and Eleanor breathed to calm herself as the house of Hufflepuff stood up in excitement and cheered loudly.

 

With trembling knees, Eleanor descended the steps towards the Hufflepuff table as McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat from her head. The smile on her sweet face grew wider as all of the Hufflepuffs accepted her warmly and Alice shifted in her seat to make space for Eleanor who sat down gratefully.

 

"I'm Alice.", the girl introduced herself.

 

"I know. I saw you up on the platform much earlier.", Eleanor smiled. "I'm Eleanor, but I guess everyone knew that already when my name was announced...", she smiled sheepishly at Alice who beamed brightly at her.

 

As soon as all of the first years had been sorted into their new houses, McGonagall sat down and tapped her delicate goblet with a spoon to get the entire hall to quieten down as Dumbledore spread both his hands in a half-circle in front of himself.

 

"Let the feast...begin.", the Headmaster announced and instantly, lots of delicious and aromatic food magically appeared on the tables and surprised everyone. Immediately all the students swarmed for their food, chomping down hungrily and chattering away with each other happily.

 

"Wow!", Eleanor gasped in delight as Alice reached forward and grabbed a juicy chicken leg. "This is incredible!", she exclaimed happily as she helped herself to some steaming mashed potatoes and drizzled some gravy on it.

 

"I know, right?", Alice was excited as well. "There's more than enough food here to feed an army! This is so good!", she sighed in bliss as she munched on her chicken and Eleanor grabbed a warm toasted bun.

 

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!", came a cheerful voice above their heads and all the students glanced up to see a transparent man who was jolly and round as he held a goblet in his hand.

 

 

"It's the Fat Friar!", one of the Hufflepuff students exclaimed.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts!", another ghost exclaimed as he floated past them at an astonishing speed.

 

 

"It's Nearly Headless Nick!", another one of the students exclaimed.

 

"He's the main ghost of the Gryffindor house.", one of the Hufflepuff seniors explained to the first years.

 

"I told you, I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas if you don't mind!", the richly-dressed ghost sniffed disdainfully at the title the students had dubbed him with over the years.

 

" _'Nearly Headless'_  Nick?", Eleanor questioned, genuinely curious. "Sir Nicholas, how can you be nearly headless?"

 

"Ah, young lady, it's quite the story.", Sir Nicholas sighed dramatically. "I was beheaded almost three centuries ago, but alas - the axe was too dull which did not decapitate me entirely, resulting in this.", to the first years' horror, the ghost yanked his head to the right to reveal a bloodied stump with his skull hanging off his shoulders by a mere thread.

 

 

"Ugh!", Eleanor's hand flew to her neck subconsciously as she stared wide-eyed at the ghost - so that explained his nickname...

 

"Aah!", Alice shrieked in horror, dropping her chicken leg on the ground in shock.

 

"Sir Nicholas, don't start terrorising the first years already. You don't want to scare them off on their first day here at Hogwarts.", a gentle voice lilted in the air, chiding the older ghost.

 

A young and beautiful ghost floated towards Sir Nicholas gracefully - dressed in a rich and frilly ballgown with her delicate hands clasped in front of her bosom, she had curled caramel hair that fell to her petite waist in delicate waves, smooth skin the colour of milk and honey, rose red lips pursed tightly together proudly and pecan-coloured almond-shaped eyes.

 

 

"That's the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw house ghost.", another senior murmured to a nearby junior. "She's the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw herself - the founder of Ravenclaw and one of the four co-founders of Hogwarts."

 

"How many ghosts are there?", Eleanor asked a senior.

 

"There are many ghosts within Hogwarts, but there are the four main ghosts and they come from each house; you've already met Sir Nicholas of Gryffindor, our house's Fat Friar and the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw. Slytherin's house ghost is the Bloody Baron - he's aptly named because he's drenched in blood, but nobody knows why.", the senior explained.

 

After the students had eaten their fill of the amazing dinner, the leftover food and dirty cutlery, dishes and glasses vanished instantly. House by house, the students filed out of the Great Hall with their prefects leading them in the front.

 

"Hufflepuffs, gather here!", a male student called, waving in his direction and the new students began flocking to the boy.

 

 

 

He had dark mocha hair, cobalt blue eyes, caramel-coloured skin and the brightest smile Eleanor had ever seen spread across his youthful face. His Hufflepuff robes were just like everyone else's, save for a magenta-coloured badge with a silver 'P' pinned on the front of his robes next to his house crest.

 

 

"I'm Quentin, a Year 5 student and Prefect of Hufflepuff.", the boy introduced himself with a warm smile. "If you all will kindly line up in an orderly manner and follow me, we shall all head to the Hufflepuff Common Room.", the prefect led them down a vast corridor till they came to a wide staircase; but before Alice could take another step forward, Quentin suddenly pulled the little girl back as the stairs suddenly swung to the side and from the other side, the Ravenclaw students hurried up the steps to their common room.

 

"What just happened to the stairs?", an alarmed first year student questioned the prefect.

 

"The staircases like to change place.", Quentin chuckled. "So you have to be careful the first few times you come across them. They can change at any time, so you could be heading to the Common Room one minute and the next, it'll swing you in the direction of the Great Hall or one of the classrooms.", he explained as the staircase came swinging back just as the last of the Ravenclaw students stepped off onto the ledge above them. "Follow me, everyone. No dawdling.", the Hufflepuff students raced down the stairs quickly and just as the last student stepped off, the staircase swung in another direction and allowed a group of Gryffindors to walk across.

 

"That's amazing!", Eleanor grinned as Quentin led them down another corridor.

 

"Maybe to you. I almost died!", Alice exclaimed dramatically. "My heart is still racing like crazy!"

 

Quentin led them close to the kitchens - Eleanor could hear the sound of running water and scrubbing as the faint scents of broiled vegetables and smoked ham wafted in the air - where they came to shadowy stone recess which had a stack of large barrels stacked atop each other neatly in a pyramid with their lids facing them. The prefect took out his wand from within the folds of his school robes and faced the middle of the second row of barrels, tapping the second barrel from the bottom in a strange rhythm. When the prefect had finished, the lid of the barrel swung wide open and Quentin led the students inside.

 

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room.", Quentin smiled brightly as the first year Hufflepuffs stared in awe at their common room.

 

  

 

"Gather around here, everyone. As you saw, I accessed the Hufflepuff Common Room by tapping a certain barrel. Tomorrow night, I will teach all of you the rhythm of our house founder Helga Hufflepuff.", Quentin pointed to the picture of a smiling woman hanging above the fireplace, seemingly satisfied at everyone's cooperative nods. "The boys' dormitories are upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

 

"What happens if we get the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff wrong?", one of the first years asked the prefect.

 

"Any intruder who tries to enter our Common Room will normally tap the wrong barrel or tap their wands in the incorrect rhythm, resulting in them being doused with vinegar.", Quentin stated calmly. "So you all better learn the rhythm correctly and remember it well or else the same shall happen to you.", the students then dispersed and headed to their respective dormitories.

 

"Come on, Eleanor!", Alice took Eleanor's hand and the both of them skipped up to the girls' dorm, throwing open the first door they came across where three other girls were already unpacking their belongings.

 

  

 

"Hi! I'm Sibyll!", the redhead greeted them cheerfully.

 

"I'm Eloise!", the blonde introduced herself enthusiastically, hopping off her bed.

 

"And I'm Tamsin!", the brunette beamed brightly as she looked up from unpacking her trunk. "You must be our roommates Alice and Eleanor!"

 

"Yeah, that's us!", Alice smiled sweetly. "I'm Alice and she's Eleanor!", the brunette pointed to herself and her friend respectively as Eleanor waved cutely at their roommates.

 

"Well, come on in! Make yourselves right at home!", Tamsin ushered the two new girls in. "Go ahead and pick your beds!"

 

Eleanor chose the bed by the window as Sibyll helped her with her luggage. Their beds had comfortable pillows filled with the softest goose down and the fluffy mattresses were draped over with neat patchwork quilts. A little wooden bedside table stood by their beds each with a tiny welcoming basket filled with fresh warm bread and sweet fruits like grapes and apples.

 

 

"We three have already gotten ready to sleep, so why don't you both freshen up and then turn in for the night? We don't wanna be late for class tomorrow.", Eloise shook her head as she took out her pyjamas.

 

"Thanks!", Eleanor and Alice headed into the bathroom with their toothbrushes and towels, quickly taking a rinse and brushing their teeth before rejoining their roommates.

 

"What's our first class tomorrow?", Alice asked as she changed into her nightie.

 

"Defence Against The Dark Arts with Ravenclaw tomorrow. Our Professor is Etain Battersea.", Tamsin replied as she combed her long dark hair till it was free of tangles.

 

"I hear that any professor teaching that class has lasted no more than a year before retiring.", Sibyll looked frightened. "One of the seniors told me that You-Know-Who jinxed that position after Dumbledore refused to let him teach that class."

 

"Don't believe everything a senior tells you, Sibyll.", Eloise laughed as she climbed into bed. "Some of them are just messing with you. You know - getcha riled up for the school year."

 

"Then again, they have been here longer than we have, so they know a few things we don't.", Alice added as she snuggled underneath her covers.

 

"Well, let's just get a good night's sleep. We have a busy first day tomorrow.", Tamsin reminded her roommates. _"Nox."_ , she aimed her wand at the big lantern hanging above their heads and the light was turned off instantly, leaving only the pale moonlight to stream in from outside and cast their room with a calm glow.

 

"Good night, girls!", Sibyll called out.

 

"Good night, everyone!", Alice replied.

 

"Good night!", the rest of them responded in scatters before they all settled down for a long peaceful sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are speculations that James' middle name is Fleamont (his father's supposed name), Sirius' middle name is Orion (his father's supposed name), Snape's middle name is Tobias, Lily's middle name is Marie and that Alice Longbottom's maiden name was Prewett, but I'm unsure as well. if you have any info, do let me know ^_^


	6. Lessons: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school at Hogwarts and already shenanigans begin...

"Eleanor! Eleanor, wake up!", Eleanor awoke with a start to see Tamsin, who was still dressed in her pyjamas, jumping up and down on her bed excitedly.

 

"W-what-- Woah!", Eleanor tumbled off her bed, tangled up in her blankets, and landed on the floor in surprise. "What's going on?", she asked when she managed to free herself from the mess of fabric.

 

"It's morning time! And that means it's time for class! Aren't you excited?!", Tamsin grinned widely as she kept jumping up and down on Eleanor's bed excitedly.

 

"It's morning already?", Sibyll yawned as she sat up sleepily and rubbed her tired eyes with one hand, her fiery red hair a mess of tangles around her face.

 

"Yup! So get up! C'mon!", Tamsin called excitedly as she leapt off Eleanor's bed and onto Eloise's bed instead, startling the blonde awake.

 

Eleanor picked herself up from the floor and headed to Alice's bed, gently shaking the sleeping brunette girl awake. The girls crowded in the bathroom, getting ready for their first day at Hogwarts ever. As soon as they had changed, they stuffed their needed school supplies into their bags and made their way to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served.

As Eleanor was chatting with Alice while they were walking towards the Hufflepuff table, Eleanor suddenly fell flat on her face and couldn't get her feet off the ground no matter how hard Alice tried to help her up. Eloise turned at the commotion and pulled out her wand, aiming it at her friend's shoes.

 

 _"Finite Incantatem!"_ , the girl exclaimed and Eleanor was finally able to free herself.

 

"Thanks, Eloise!", Eleanor nodded at her friend.

 

"Who did that?! Who cast a Colloshoo hex?!", Sibyll looked around angrily.

 

Eleanor glanced at the Gryffindor table and sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that Sirius was grinning wickedly in her direction with his wand peeking out from his robe sleeve. With a deep frown, Eleanor whipped out her own wand subtly from within the folds of her school robe and directed it in the boy's direction.

 

 _"Crinus Muto."_ , Eleanor smirked to herself internally as Sirius' ash brown hair slowly turned a rather ghastly shade of bright pink, the Gryffindor not noticing as he wondered why people started snickering when they glanced at him.

 

"He looks hideous.", Sibyll snickered as they sat down and helped themselves to some jam and toast.

 

"He deserved it.", Alice giggled when Sirius glanced at himself in a hand mirror someone conjured for him and shrieked in shock.

 

Eleanor and Sirius met eyes and the two first-years glared at each other murderously. This was going to be a long year of rivalry between them...

 

* * *

 

"Good morning, class.", a strict-looking woman strode into the classroom calmly and stood in the front, placing her books on the desk. "I am Professor Etain Battersea."

 

The DADA Professor had straight blonde hair that brushed her shoulders, piercing sea blue eyes, smooth creamy skin and thin scarlet lips set into a tight line. The very air around her exuded discipline and calmness, very much like Minerva, and her steps were firm and precise, her shoes clicking against the stone floor of the classroom. Her dress was a dark whispery turquoise that twinkled with the numerous luminescent shells sewn on; the tiny shells whispered and shimmered with each step she took.

 

 

"Good morning, Professor Battersea.", the whole class of first-years chorused politely before sitting down again.

 

"Welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class.", Professor Etain opened up one of her textbooks. "Open up your textbooks and turn to the chapter: 'Werewolves'.", she instructed and the students obeyed as the professor strode over to the blackboard.

 

"Who can tell me what is a werewolf?", Professor Etain asked as she glanced at the first-years; when nobody answered, the professor's gaze scanned the entire room in search of a student to pick before they landed on Eleanor.

 

"You. Stand up.", the professor instructed sternly and Eleanor hesitantly stood up, unsure whether she or Alice was being called. "Yes, you. What's your name, girl?"

 

"E-E-Eleanor Warbeck, Professor.", Eleanor stammered nervously and Professor Etain's eyebrow raised, intrigued by her surname.

 

"Another Warbeck, huh? I knew your father - smart boy, that one was.", the professor murmured. "Well, let's see whether you can live up to your father's legacy...if you can. Tell me, Miss Warbeck, what is a werewolf and their characteristics?", she shot such a hard stare at Eleanor that the little girl began to feel uncomfortable.

 

"A-a werewolf is a human being who have been infected with lycanthropy- a magical illness known to be spread by contact through saliva and blood. This causes them to transform into a fearsome and deadly near-wolf upon the complete rising of a full moon.", Eleanor gripped the hem of her robe tightly, absentmindedly rubbing the soft material in between her fingers. "Werewolves appear in the form of a wolf, but there are distinctions between them and regular wolves."

 

"And what may those differences be, Miss Warbeck?", the professor's stoic face never changed expression as she conjured magic to make the chalk write down what Eleanor had spoken.

 

"They have shorter snouts, more human-like eyes, a tufted tail and they mindlessly hunt humans whilst in their wolf form. At all other times, they appear as normal humans like us with the exception of premature ageing and a gained pallor as the moon approaches and then wanes. But the real difference between a normal werewolf and a true wolf is their behaviour - genuine wolves are not aggressive creatures and are unlikely to attack humans except under exceptional circumstances.", Eleanor answered after taking a breath in an effort to calm herself - she wasn't very comfortable speaking like this in front of others.

"In addition, a werewolf cannot choose whether or not to transform and will no longer remember who they are and would kill even their best friend given the opportunity once transformed. Despite this, they are able to recall everything they have experienced throughout their transformation upon reverting back to their human form.", she looked up nervously, hoping that her answers were to the professor's satisfaction.

 

"Hmm.", Professor Etain nodded once. "Very good, Miss Warbeck; surprisingly, you've convinced me that you may just be as smart as your father after all. 5 points to Hufflepuff with an extra 5 points for proving me wrong.", she turned around to the blackboard again, the Hufflepuff students silently celebrating amongst themselves, and Eleanor sat down slowly as she shakily released a breath she didn't know she had been holding in all this while.

 

"You did wonderfully, Eleanor.", Alice smiled proudly at her friend.

 

"Thanks, Alice. I was so nervous...", Eleanor admitted with a small smile.

 

"I shall now elaborate on what Miss Warbeck has mentioned about lycanthropy; as she explained, it is a magical illness known to be spread by contact through saliva and blood - this illness is passed on when a werewolf bites a human, causing the victim to become a werewolf themselves. However, most Muggles will die from the extent of their injuries in the instance of a werewolf attack.", Professor Etain explained. "If a werewolf is in human form and bites someone, the victim merely gains lupine tendencies such as a fondness for rare meat. However, any bite or scratch obtained whether the werewolf is in its human or animal form will leave permanent scars. And that's what today's class is about - curing werewolf bites. Who can tell me what is used for such a wound?", the professor glanced at the class again who became silent once more.

 

"Well, it seems that no one wishes to answer even a simple question.", the professor's icy gaze made all of the first-years shudder in fear. "Miss Warbeck."

 

"Y-yes, Professor!", Eleanor immediately stood up even though she was trembling.

 

"What is used to cure a werewolf bite?", Professor Etain repeated her question slowly, her tone soft and dangerous at the same time.

 

"A mixture of powdered silver and dittany.", Eleanor replied. "If applied to a fresh bite, the wound will seal up and the victim will be allowed to live on as a werewolf; however, most witches and wizards who have been bitten begged for death rather than continue to live life as a werewolf as the wizarding society regards werewolves with fear and disgust because there is no cure for lycanthropy.", the little girl elaborated, remembering what her father had taught her before. "There is a potion, however, that allows werewolves to keep their human mind during transformation - it's called the Wolfsbane Potion."

 

"Very good. Another 5 points to Hufflepuff.", Professor Etain dismissed Eleanor and some of the Hufflepuffs congratulated their friend for her cleverness - not a bad start of the first year for Hufflepuff.

 

"The Wolfsbane Potion was invented by Damocles; the potion mitigates lycanthropy's worst effects and allows a werewolf to retain his or her human mind during transformation, thus freeing him or her of any worry of harming other humans or themselves. However, it is a difficult potion to make as it has many complicated and expensive ingredients - even Damocles himself couldn't have invented it without a tremendous effort.", Professor Etain explained as she wrote all of these down on a board.

 

"How do you know so much?", Alice asked Eleanor quietly as they jotted down notes.

 

"Before I came to Hogwarts, my father and mother gave me lessons. And I am naturally curious and a bit of a bookworm.", Eleanor and Alice giggled softly before paying attention to the rest of the lesson.

 

When the school bell rang to signify the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts, everyone closed their textbooks and been packing their supplies away as Professor Etain cleaned the blackboard.

 

"For your homework, I want you all to write one page about the Wolfsbane Potion and pass it to me next week.", the class groaned in unison. "Or would you rather prefer three pages?", the professor threatened the first-years with a heavier workload, successfully silencing anymore complaints. "Lateness will not be tolerated. You are all dismissed.", with that, the first-years flooded out of the classroom, chattering amongst themselves.

 

"She's scary!", Eloise whined as she came to Alice and Eleanor's side.

 

"I know, right?", Alice agreed. "Her glare was so scary!"

 

"At least we had Eleanor! I wouldn't have been able to answer those questions if I was picked!", Tamsin grinned at Eleanor widely.

 

"Yeah! How did you know all of that, Eleanor?", Sibyll asked. "I don't even know half of the information you gave on werewolves!"

 

"It felt like Eleanor was teaching the class instead of Professor Battersea. Maybe you should just become a professor instead, Eleanor. Professor Eleanor of Defence Against the Dark Arts!", Tamsin joked and all five of them laughed...

 

* * *

 

 

The next period was Herbology and when they entered the greenhouse, Eleanor was immediately greeted by a flash of red hair barrelling towards her and Alice.

 

"Oomph!! Lily!", Eleanor laughed as the redhead tackled her friend in a hug.

 

"Hey, Eleanor!", Lily grinned widely before she turned to Alice. "Hi there! I'm Lily!"

 

"I'm Alice.", the brunette smiled as she shook hands with Lily.

 

"Who do you think is teaching us Herbology?", Lily asked the two girls.

 

"Definitely Professor Sprout, our House Head. I heard she excelled in Herbology when she was a student here.", Alice nodded.

 

"Hey, Lily! Who are your friends-- Oh. It's **you**.", a familiar voice spat nastily.

 

Eleanor looked up to see Sirius glaring at her and she smirked at the Gryffindor boy.

 

"Enjoyed your new hairdo? A pity you've gotten rid of it.", Eleanor snickered.

 

"You think that was very clever, did you?", Sirius growled.

 

"Well, what did you expect after casting a Colloshoo hex on me?", Eleanor glared at Sirius.

 

"It was funny to see you fall flat on that ugly mug of yours.", Sirius smirked back.

 

"Woah, woah, hey! Sirius, be nice!", Lily chided, her eyes wide with shock, before she turned to Lily. "You both know each other?"

 

"More or less.", Eleanor rolled her eyes.

 

"Not really, but yeah.", Sirius glared at Eleanor.

 

"Why? What happened?", Lily was curious.

 

"I accidentally zapped him while I was buying a new wand and he keeps thinking I zapped him on purpose, so he tried to return the favour ever since.", Eleanor raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

 

"Really, Sirius?", Lily gasped in disbelief. "I thought you were better than this!", she frowned and Sirius was smart enough to not say anything even though he silently exchanged glares with Eleanor.

 

"Good morning, class!", a cheerful voice rang throughout the greenhouse and the students turned around to the source of the voice to find Professor Sprout striding in confidently. "I am Professor Sprout!"

 

The head of the Hufflepuff House and Herbology Professor was a kindly-looking woman with curly cinnamon-coloured hair that had the beginnings of ash gray roots and a pleasant smiling face complete with bright hickory eyes that twinkled knowingly and pleasantly rosy pink cheeks. She wore a brown pointed witch's hat made from a coarse thread and homely robes of brown cotton decorated with simple curved embroidery.

 

 

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!", the students greeted cheerfully as they stood at the main table of the greenhouse; the tabletop was covered with a huge white cloth, hiding something underneath.

 

"Today we're going to be learning how to conjure the Fire-Making Spell.", Professor Sprout spoke. "Now repeat the spell after me - _Incendio_."

 

 _"Incendio."_ , the students chorused.

 

"Good! Now I need you all to remember this spell correctly because the plant we're dealing with today is very dangerous and this spell can save your life.", Professor Sprout nodded. "But first, who can explain to me what is the Fire-Making Spell? Mr. Lupin?", the professor looked at a young boy with a kind smile.

 

Eleanor and the other students turned to the boy Professor Sprout was addressing; he was a serious-looking Gryffindor boy with dark mahogany eyes, pale skin littered with faint pink scars across his face and neat tawny brown hair.

 

 

"The Fire-Making Spell is a charm and a form of Conjuration that can be used to conjure a jet of flame to set things alight.", the boy answered calmly.

 

"Good. 5 points to Gryffindor.", Professor Sprout smiled and the Gryffindors cheered. "Now let me introduce the plant we shall be working with. But first I want everyone to take five steps back and be warned - this plant is highly dangerous.", she cautioned the two houses and all of the students immediately began backing up.

 

As soon as nobody was anywhere near the main table of the greenhouse, Professor Sprout cast a spell to darken the inside of the greenhouse considerably as the students used the _Lumos_ Spell to give themselves a bit of light.

 

"Today we shall be working with the Devil's Snare plant.", Professor Sprout said solemnly as she removed the cloth quickly to reveal a huge moving tangle of dark spongy vines, some of them bearing sharp thorns.

 

 

Several of the students let out disgusted gasps and a few of them screamed in shock as the vines extended their tendrils towards them, touching them ever so slightly. Lily yelped when her leg brushed against one of the vines and jerked back and Eleanor sidestepped a vine that crept near her foot subtly.

 

"That is so gross!", one of the girls complained.

 

"Eww..."

 

"Cool~...", one of the boys whistled.

 

"The Devil's Snare plant has the magical ability to strangle or constrict anything in its surrounding environment or anything that happens to touch its tendrils. So keep your hands to yourself.", the professor warned the students. "Struggling or resistance to the Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction - the harder a person struggles, the faster and more tightly the plant binds them. Who can tell me how to escape the Devil's Snare? Miss Warbeck?", Professor Sprout called Eleanor.

 

"If the ensnared victim is able to maintain their presence of mind and relaxes, the Snare will relax its grip on them. The plant will also stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire, so a well-placed flame spell will drive it away from its victims.", Eleanor answered.

 

"Very good. 5 points to Hufflepuff.", Professor Sprout smiled proudly as the Hufflepuffs cheered. "These plants prefer a dark and damp environment. We won't be able to practice the Fire-Making Charm if the plant isn't active.", the professor explained.

 

"Hey, James, let's poke it!", Eleanor could hear Sirius' voice goading James on.

 

"S-Sirius, I don't think it's s-such a good idea...", an unfamiliar boy's voice stammered nervously.

 

"Don't be such a baby, Peter.", Eleanor could practically hear the annoyance in Sirius' voice. "Besides, what harm will one tiny poke do?"

 

"These plants are actually uncommon, though only certain herbologists have access to it for studies.", Professor Sprout continued to speak, not hearing Sirius. "They are possibly related to the Flitterbloom due to their superficial resemblance, though the Flitterbloom is harmless--"

 

"HELP!!!"

 

At the sudden terrified shriek, everyone raised their wands to see that the Devil's Snare had grabbed Sirius and James, pulling them into its tangled mess of weeds. The two boys were struggling and screaming for help as the other students panicked, watching the tendrils of the plant slowly close in on their fellow schoolmates. Professor Sprout, on the other hand, was trying to get the situation under control to little avail. In the chaos, Eleanor quickly whipped out her wand and aimed it at the Devil's Snare.

 

 _"Lumos Duo!"_ , Eleanor exclaimed and a brighter light emitted from her wand, causing the Devil's Snare to freeze before it could crush the two boys trapped within. _"Incendio!"_ , she exclaimed and this time, a jet of flames burst from her wand and struck the plant, causing it to writhe about as if in pain and promptly release the two Gryffindor boys who hurriedly made their escape.

 

Professor Sprout quickly removed the darkness from the greenhouse, letting the bright sunlight stream in, as she hurriedly tossed the cloth back over the Devil's Snare. The students regained their bearings as their eyes began to get used to the harsh sunlight once more. Sirius and James woozily picked themselves off the ground and dusted themselves off.

 

"What did I say about not touching the plant?", Professor Sprout frowned at the two boys with disappointment as they lowered their heads sheepishly. "As punishment, the both of you will clean the greenhouse for the rest of the week after class. For your disobedient actions, 10 points from Gryffindor.", she eyed the two Gryffindors sharply before turning to Eleanor with a proud smile.

 

"10 points to Hufflepuff for quick thinking and another 10 points for knowledge on your spells against the Devil's Snare.", Professor Sprout gently patted Eleanor's shoulder and the Hufflepuffs cheered victoriously, Alice and Lily hugging their friend.

 

"That was some quick thinking right there.", Eleanor turned to find the boy Professor Sprout addressed as 'Lupin' standing behind her with an impressed smile.

 

"Thank you, Lupin.", Eleanor smiled brightly.

 

"Ah, actually my name is Remus. Lupin is my surname.", Remus smiled bashfully. "What is your name?"

 

"Eleanor. Eleanor Warbeck.", Eleanor introduced herself to Remus politely. "A pleasure to meet you."

 

Herbology continued on despite the setback and ended with the students trying their hand at using the Fire-Making Charm on the Devil's Snare once more before Professor Sprout dismissed them for their next class, while she kept James and Sirius behind to tidy the greenhouse. Eleanor and Alice bid goodbye to Lily and Remus before rejoining their roommates, discussing about the homework Professor Sprout gave them.

 

"Aww, man! That makes two essays for both classes now!", Sibyll whined.

 

"A 500-word essay on the Devil's Snare?! Really?!", Tamsin groaned in protest.

 

"At least she didn't give us a full page to write like what Professor Battersea gave us for DADA.", Alice stated on a more positive note.

 

"True.", Eloise and Eleanor mused as they prepared for Professor McGonagall's class - Transfiguration.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly with Minerva introducing them to the Transfiguration alphabet...

 

 

...And the Transformation formula in which they learned that the intended transformation is directly influenced by body weight (Variable A), viciousness (Variable V), wand power (Variable W), concentration (Variable C) and a fifth unknown variable (Variable Z) that nobody knew, not even Eleanor surprisingly.

 

 

Eleanor sat with Severus when they had to pick buddies from the other house and answered most of the questions given, scoring points for their houses. The lesson ended with more homework, that being more essays (naturally) on the Transfiguration formula, before they were all sent to Charms class where Professor Flitwick taught them the Levitation Charm - thankfully the professor's only homework for them was to practise the Levitation Charm on other objects by themselves.

Dinner went by quickly and Eleanor found herself back in her dorm room with her roommates, doing their homework together. They exchanged information and notes as they discussed about boys... Well, more of the rest of the room, minus Eleanor.

 

"I saw, like, the cutest boy ever~!", Sibyll squealed happily. "I think he was from Ravenclaw... Anyway, he had golden hair and sapphire blue eyes~", she sighed dreamily.

 

"I found a pretty good-looking Slytherin boy. Too bad we weren't paired together during Transfiguration...", Eloise pouted as she tapped her pencil on her half-finished DADA essay.

 

"I think some of the boys from our own house are cute too.", Alice puffed her cheeks out. "I sat with one of our own today in Transfiguration. I think his name is Francis...?", she mused. "He asked me to just call him Frank though. Easier to remember."

 

"I say Gryffindor boys are waaaaaay cuter than the boys from the other houses!", Tamsin declared proudly. "There was that boy, the one who got caught in Herbology Class today. Curly brown hair and all..."

 

Eleanor rolled her eyes; she knew who that was and from her point of view, Sirius was a certified jerk. Not that she would say it out loud though...

 

"So, Eleanor?", Eloise's voice broke her thoughts.

 

"Huh?", Eleanor paused her writing and looked up from her Transfiguration essay at her roommates who were staring at her with expectant grins. "What was your question?"

 

"I asked you, boys from which house are cuter?", Eloise repeated her question.

 

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation...", Eleanor mumbled as she sat up.

 

"Wasn't there one boy that caught your eye?", Sibyll asked curiously and all of them groaned in disappointment when their friend shook her head. "Not even one? At least name one!"

 

"Oh, alright.", Eleanor blew a strand of hair from her face. "That Gryffindor boy Remus is cute, I suppose. Doesn't mean I'm interested in him.", she rolled her eyes as her friends squealed excitedly at her choice.

 

"Who knows? Maybe when we get older, you both may get together~", Tamsin sang mischievously and the girls burst into fits of giggles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Professor Etain Battersea looks like because there is not much mention of her, so I relied on the little snippets of her online.


End file.
